This invention relates to a novel mechanism capable of being used in mechanical apparatuses. More particularly, this mechanism comprises an outer clutch housing having a simplified clutch positioned therein. Said mechanism may be employed with washing machine agitator/auger systems.
Auger clutch mechanisms, in general, are employed in mixing apparatuses. They rotate in one direction while the agitators they are connected to oscillate back and forth. Such a result is often desirable since it yields maximum stirring/mixing. In the past, many different combinations have been utilized to reach this desired result.
Conventional auger clutch mechanisms, generally employ a large number of interrelated parts to create a rotation/oscillation effect. Having a large number of components within a mechanism adds to the complexity of the device and results in a more involved assembly. Furthermore, extra time must be devoted to an involved assembly resulting in a substantial amount of labor and an increase in overall cost of the mechanism.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved auger clutch mechanism which has an uncomplicated assembly. This improved auger clutch mechanism would ultimately last longer, save time during manufacturing, and inevitably result in an overall cost savings for the consumer.